fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightshow Finale
The hot winds above that were thrown about in the azure skies howled like a dog waiting for dinner; there had never been a simile worse than that, something that bared repeating twice. Crags marring the scorched earth extended for what could seem like an eternity as dust flailed about, washing through the air and scattering endlessly. The great battle which had just commenced and was to subject to a lot of delays and a lotta other problems had come to a close - and after a month or so, the finale was about to start. Many magicians who wielded the power of those winged cryptids fought in this clash, and yet, whether it be due to being incapable of overcoming the roads ahead or from outside interference, only a single Dragon Slayer was left. With power comes inflated ego- and this was an attempt to cure such a thing before everyone suffered for it; no, this was the final test. Sun shining like light down upon the lands, a young-looking man with stark-white hair made his appearance known, having sealed up the holes where battle had previously been partaken in after the losers had left. There was naught but a single adversary to take the title of Dragon Slayer King away. As he ran his hand through his hair, Vincent Albion muttered, "Well, are you ready? You've done quite well for yourself. I'm surprised - a man your age should be yelling at kids on his lawn." Said the four hundred year old relic of the past. Before Vincent stood Phobos, back to full health, with his armor fully repaired, his cape billowing in the wind, even though logically the wind shouldn't be strong enough to actually keep consistently billowing it. "Hahaha!" Phobos let out a bawling laughter, though he was cut midway by a sudden coughing fit. He seemed to have inhaled too much dust. Which honestly makes his helmet kinda useless if it can't keep the damn dust away from his mouth "Excuse me." He said, taking a deep breath "So! You are the new Dragon Slayer King! Haha, king...Ah, I knew a King once. Yeah, he was a nice man...had a lovely wife and child too...Oh! I'm going on a tangent! I really am becoming a grandpa." Phobos was clearly taking this entire thing light heartedly, maybe a bit too much. "I'll be honest, I expected someone as old as me." Phobos said, scratching his thin "Not a young, fairly handsome and pretty man. You must be popular! Hahaha! Ah, youth is such a beautiful thing." Phobos coughed, clearing his throat "Right, I fooled a bit too much. But, before we inevitably begin to pummel one another in this...I-...I'm not even sure where we are, I have but a question, if the King would mind answering; what is thy goal with this entire tournament? Can it really be just for the sake of a successor?" Phobos asked, sounding serious for the first time since he openned his mouth. Vincent's ruby orbs which seemed to be constantly surveying the immediate vicinity focused upon the man clad in black. "Didn't you know? Everyone is a four hundred year old fossil from days gone by when it comes to Dragon Slayers these days. I'm honestly surprised, seeing as there was very few survivors on both sides." While he did seem like a "no fun allowed" kinda guy, the truth was that Vincent was something else. "The world's advancing. And..." A chaotic array of lights began to rise from his figure. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, shining brightly as to illuminate the sky, before wrapping around the existence known as "Vincent Albion" in the form of a kind of cocoon around him. Six wings like that of an angel's slowly spread behind him as he was transformed into something different. Light subsiding, a small, doll-like girl with blonde hair tied in a braid, piercing amber eyes, and a blue ensemble stepped forward. "...it won't accept Dragon Slayers if they're going to continue to act like everything's a constant." "..." Phobos was silent for a moment, simply staring at awe as the man turned to a woman all of a sudden. Is this what the modern world called "transgender"? Or was it the fetish? Either way, he couldn't help but chuckle soon after "Ah, you're my age? And yet you look so young...Now, that's just unfair, hahaha." Phobos said, sounding almost somber "I don't need to tell you, I'm an old man. We're both old, and yet somehow, I'm the one physically aged, and I won't last much longer." Phobos took off his helmet, revealing his old man face and beard "To be perfectlty honest, it's only been the last century that I actually started moving these bones and trying to achieve my dream, and then this comes along and I say, "hey, maybe this will finally make it possible, I've got about one or two more decades left in me anyway", and I've met some fine dragons of this generation...Unless they were also my age." Phobos' expression suddenly changed to horror "Oh no, what if Theia is also 400 years old...I can't be her grandpa if we're the same age...!" Somehow he got lost in his train of thought and went to something completely unrelated. A small, yap-like cackle abandoned its cage known as the lips of this girl; this old guy was probably confusing her with somebody else if she was hiding like that. "Well, let's get down to brass tracks. Would you believe that somebody like me slew a group of dragons and then flattened the last guy who was head honcho in one hit?" Truthfully, being built like a stick or one of those dolls old ladies and creepy-ass fetishists obsessed over wasn't one of her virtues. "This guy I knew reminds me of you." Her foster father, the eccentric yet deadly Eternal Spire Dragon. "It's probably something you wouldn't expect, but there's a ton'o guys running around these parts who're more than a hundred years old. ...That last match was pretty good, y'know?" Extending her hand upwards, the girl spoke, "I'm El. It's nice to see that I can finally fight somebody who gives a damn.". "Ah." Phobos came back to the topic at hand. Putting his helmet back on "I'm not exactly going to say you can't do those things just because you look like the most adorable stuffed toy ever." Cracking his knuckles through his gauntlet gloves, Phobos hit his chest, the middle where his heart is placed, with his closed fist "It's a pleasure to meet you, El! I'm Phobos Aegletes. Call me grandpa if you'd like! I'm everyone's grandpa at this point, ha!" He cheerfully exclaimed, his cape somehow beginning to billow in the wind despite there being no wind. It could just be his aura causing the effect though. "Alright, I'm not against hitting women, so don't expect any mercy just because you're a girl! Though, I mean, you are four hundred years old, so technically, you're old enough to...Ah, nevermind." Phobos decided to just shut up before he goes on his old man rambles again, letting his aura do the talking as it emitted from his body "But, it's nice to fight someone who knows what the war was like.". "Well, if you want to get technical," Elraine's small, delicate hands brushed up against one another as she dusted her hands. "I'm only twenty-three but because of timey-wimey-wibbly-wobbly stuff I guess you could say I'm around four hundred." Her needle-like fingers pointed towards her heart. "Anyway, that's enough of that." This blonde, doll-like girl's golden eyes sharpened like a hawk's; sparkling wisps of azurite energy began to pour forth from her very soul which washed over the surroundings like a tidal wave. The surging power that was sent forth from this girl's body could be considered absolutely otherworldly - quickly, the ground, the skies - they began to crystallize, oxygen and soil becoming superimposed upon these states of the world. Even without touching anything, the entirety of the vicinity was visibly shaking, as if Earth Land itself was afraid of Elraine. "Did you know, that everything in this world is made of elementary particles? The power to use them to adapt my Dragon Slayer Magic to do anything, it's a skill beyond mortal knowledge. Are you ready to face the gemstones that represent the absolute zenith of the power that slays dragons?" With that, she waited for Phobos to make the first movement. "Ah, well, I guess I can say you're a real...gem then, huh?" Phobos was only meant with silence for his half-attempt at a joke. It's been exactly 214 years since he last tried made a joke, and now he remembers why. "Ah, nevermind..." Phobos said, planting his foot firmly into the ground, getting himself ready "Feel these old bones crack with the intensity of drakes!" He declared, charging at Elraine, yet at the moment he moved an inch forward, his body spread out into a multitude of copies, illusions created by shifting the light and colors, and with an extra touch of magic power, become almost life-like and tangible. The Phobos clones spread out, about ten of them, each preparing a different attack, either a physical attack, beam or something of the variations, and all tried to be as close as possible to one another to not give away the true Phobos' location. "Illumination Power!" All the Phoboses declared, gathering light, ready to strike with an array of beams, kicks, punches and even spheres of light, all towards this single target, accompanied by a multitude of formula seals forming around Elraine, meant to enhance the power of the spells and attacks once their pass through, but weaken anything that comes through the opposite end, and they all focused on boosting a single trait; destructive power. Smirking a bit at his terribly amazing pun, Elraine shot forward with a single step, her sublime motion accompanied by the release of pure concussive force that echoed outwards from her small feet - a shockwave ran across the barren earth, tearing up countless formations of stone and uprooting numerous trees as she launched herself upwards like a bullet. The shockwave set into motion doing its job of dispersal of illusion-type spells as well, since damn near anything it touched was broken in half like a kit-kat bar, Elraine declared, "Crystallos Forge - Shield". Instantly, at velocities that transcended concepts such as breathing and blinking, she manifested a beehive-like barrier that resembled the form of geometric shapes that connect to form the overall shape of tessellating hexagons, completely protecting herself from the numerous attacks thrown her way. The adaptable substance of Shield, forged through her skill in the arcane, absorbed the kinetic energies and arcane energies of the barrage of strikes, before she murmured, "Extension - Dichoric Mirror". Hexagons whirling around momentarily, Phobos' onslaught sent her way underwent the process of refraction, releasing an extraordinary quantity of energy in all conceivable directions. Of course, aware of his ability to consume light, before the wave of energy was let loose from the mirror, Elraine invoked Crystal Dragon's Ruby as to transmogrify its existence into a smouldering searing flame akin to a heat wave that rushed through the area, being set upon the mortal plane in an attempt to assault her opponent. "Oho!" Phobos declared, rather amazed by the fact his light was both reflected and transmuted to a different element. It struck every Phobos, causing the illusions to vanish, as the real one continued towards Elraine, striking her shield once with no effect, obvious scratches and cracks on his armor from the impact "That was amazing!" He gleefully expressed himself, jumping back from Elraine, cocking his arm back, his fist charging with eternano "I did not expect an earthern drake to possess such unseen skill!" Despite obviously grinning like a child under his helmet, a row of Formula seals formed before Elraine's shield "120%." Phobos mentally commanded the Formula seals to go above the limit, five seals enhancing the speed of his attack, while the other five boost the overall "power" of his next attack. It was clear that he wasn't intending on holding back after that single display. "Fa Jin!" He shouted, a burst of aura causing the wind to billow around him like a small typhoon forming, his hand erecting claws from his fingers tips, scales growing on his skin. His hand became the claw of a dragon "Explosion Fist!" He declared, thrusting his arm forth, punching the first Formula seal, unleashing a stream of enlarged fists, travelling through the seals, their speed at which they headed towards Elraine only increased, as well as their size and power. The power in which they originally held was more than enough to dent through steel, yet with the recieved power of a 120% boost five times to both speed and power, breaking through Elraine's barrier, and perhaps even hitting her, seemed very much possible. "You ain't bad for an old guy, y'know." Noting the sheer amount of power the old man was packing into the incoming strike, Elraine couldn't help but smirk rather arrogantly. Even though she'd calmed down from attempting to rip the Dragon Slayer Lacrima out of because of how weak they were, a fair amount of her highly presumptuous behaviour still remained. Since the Fa Jin was an attack that struck the enemy from the inside from what she recalled, it was time to go an alternate route from her crystallokinesis. Azurite energies quickly began to flow from Elraine Ardygun's very existence, scattering to the winds like blue rose petals as Elraine declared, "Bakken Bakudanjin". Her eyes flashing blue like the skies as to signify the might of the legendary Arcus coming to life, Elraine rested her hand upon the lightish hilt stashed behind her back, withdrawing a single-edged blade - her Dragonsaber Excalibur. The girl's eyes analyzing the incoming strike as to categorize not as a mix of arcane and martial arts, but rather, as simply "power", Bakudanjin went into effect. Perceiving the "shatterpoints" of the incoming onslaught of fists, the properties of her Bakken and her Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic converged upon her weapon to harden exponentially, shrouding the Dragonsaber in a protective casing of sorts that resembled an exceedingly thin layer of crystalline energy. With that, Elraine began to go to work - what seemed to be a flash of lightning echoed throughout the heavens accompanied by a high-intensity whirlwind; in the blink of an eye, Elraine had darted forward like a bullet train late for its destination, targeting the "weak points" of Phobos' assault as to bust it to shreds, rendering any threat that the incoming strike would pose to the small girl null and void in a vicious cyclone of slashes that seemed to start and end instantly. "I think it's my turn?" Confidently, Elraine Ardygun's arcane energies surged forth as her magical aura made itself manifest into this physical realm. Grasping the Dragonsaber with both of her hands, Elraine's left foot moved forward firstly, her quick burst of speed accompanied by a serial of shockwaves that transmitted through the ground with every step taken. As if out of nowhere, while blasting towards Phobos, Elraine crystallized the oxygen and soil as to form swift-moving lances of crystal that were forged for the sole purpose of running her foe through. Of course, she wasn't done here - casually pointing her blade upwards while bounding ahead, she directed several more crystal blades created in the sky to rain down like a torrential rainstorm. Arcane energies charging upon her blade, with the command of "Bakken Majinken" Elraine accompanied this geometric curtain of absolute death with a crescent of magical energy that mowed through the surface of the earth released from her sword, while she waited to see what Phobos would do to evade or defend himself, readying to immediately follow-up her assault when he seemed to get some breathing room. "Amygdala." Phobos declared, and in a matter of seconds, before the attacks drew any closer, the formula seals changed their directions towards the very earth, as the entire scenery went pitch black, a dome of blackness emerging as all light was cut off by Phobos, an enormous shockwave echoed through the darkness, most likely leaving a crater, a tower of dust piercing through the dark dome's range, and the shockwave reaching outside, uprooting trees and cracking stone, the loud sound of the attack ringing clean through Elraine's ears, and her own attacks contributing to more distractions. It was unclear admist this seemingly infinite blackness if Phobos was struck. Atleast for Elraine. In reality, Phobos took the darkness as a chance to get a distance away. The shockwave of his attack interfered wth some of the crystalline weaponry flying towards him. A sword pierced through his abdomen, and a spear through his right shoulder, both which hit and allowed him to properly predict where the next ones would come from, dodging the rest, with only scratches through his armor and onto his flesh. But it was nothing to cry about. He pulled the spear and sword out of his body, his armor beginning to repair itself, and with simple spell-casting, began minor healing. The wound stayed, but was closed, and the bleeding stopped. Sadly, the blood dripping gave away his scent, especially the ones still on his armor. As such, Phobos acted out instantly after taking care of his wounds as fast as he could. Phobos began moving, using Take Flight to fly above. His scent traced Elraine's location, pinpointed her. Clapping his hands, and sprouting two wings, he maintained himself above the sky. "Heavenly Power." Phobos said, preparing two Secret Arts at once, charging one directly behind him, using his own body as a defensive shield. "Hyperion!" He declared, a disc of light forming quickly inbetween his hands, cocking his arm back with the disc. Despite this, there was no light illuminating, despite the light existing, it, paradoxically, produced no visible light, being clouded in darkness. The disc travelled through the air like a buzzsaw, homing onto Elraine's magic energy, intending on cutting clean through her and any attack or defense she'd throw at it. However, even then, Phobos had yet to finish, forming pure magic seals as defensive shields around him, as well as several marble-shaped spheres of light around him, ready to launch and attack oncoming threats at a moment's notice. Her amber orbs shifted to a pulsing azure - the Eyes of Arcus active once more, these blue textures illuminated the vicinity for Elraine, engaging a sort-of-night-vision-but-not-really - it was pretty bright, at least bright enough to give her a semblance of starin' at stuff in the dark though. The saw of light that reminded her of a pepperoni pizza (which you shouldn't throw on a roof in case of relationship troubles tangentially related to cooking meth) darting towards her like the wheel of a motorcycle, her small pursed lips transitioned into a grin of confidence. Arcane energies surging violently like crashing waves, her Dragon Slayer Magic subconciously activating, slowly sprinkling crystal particles along the ground which arced out for several meters - at least enough to surround Phobos and Elraine. Standing still for the briefest of moments, the ground began to crystallize over - Field Spell: Crystal Valley could cover an entire country at its highest point, but for now, a small range such as this would do. Her hands moving about like a motivational speaker, innumerable crystal particles that flowed throughout the atmosphere instantly formed themselves - the subspecies ability, "Crystallos Forge" prepared for another onslaught. Crystallos Forge: Blade, Crystallos Forge: Lance, Crystallos Forge: Shuriken, and many more - a wall of weapons transcended the state of particles and became their own things in the blink of an eye. But...that wasn't all. Knowing that simply launching this armoury of tools towards the winner of the Dragon Slayer Royale so far like that guy with silly golden shoulderpads wouldn't be enough, crystal energies flowed from Elraine's body - something else was about to occur. Focusing crystals around her legs, while transforming these crystals into a liquid form to make her feet appear as masses of energy, "Crystal Dragon's Claw" resounded from her lips. ...And in the blink of an eye, the surface of the earth was marred like it was hit with an explosive blast, and the scene was shrouded by the dust of the ground and soil pulverized into particles as Elraine Ardygun shot forth like a bullet, ascending into the skies like a majestic dragon taking flight. Phobos' Hyperion racing towards her, she seemed to challenge this attack head-on, blade aimed forward as if she were about to utilize Crystal Dragon's Slash; but that alone wouldn't be enough, would it? The impact of this small girl against the flat ring of light was all-too-clear. It seemed as if Elraine had taken a hit. No - as the Dragon Slayer King, Elraine had planned this out. "Elraine" being cleaved in twain, countless crystalline fragments scattered to the winds where she once was. "Crystallos Forge: Clone" - that was the ultimate diversion. Racing straight behind Phobos, Elraine had diverged her path mid-flight while creating a perfect replication of herself in order to force her opponent's spell to recognize the clone as the real deal, thereby deflecting any chances of harm. It really was ingenious - all this, in a few seconds, too! "That was pretty amazing if I do say so myself." Of course, simply referring to herself, even after cooling her head, Elraine Ardygun still retained an arrogant streak a mile wide. With a single snap of her fingers, the weapons she had previously summoned closed in on Phobos like a geometric curtain of absolute destruction. Since he'd already manifested numerous spheres of light and magic seals to protect himself, there was always a way around those defenses. "Part two!" As Elraine's crystalline weapons were launched towards him, she motioned her hands towards the ground, causing the crystal scattered within to erupt like a volcano, transmogrifying into azurite spires aimed towards Phobos, aiming to impale him. The plan was as such - striking him from below, that'd disrupt the seals because of the sheer force, leaving the weapons to strike no less than a second after. "Reverse Amygdala!" Phobos declared, as the dark dome suddenly became light, as if the light switch was turned back on, causing it brightly glow like the sun. Within a second, the light extended over the mountains, as if the sun was rising again "Let there be light!" Phobos declared, clenching his hand into a fist, causing the intense light that swallowed Elraine and her crystals to trigger and explode, becoming a chaotic torrent of destructive light. A large gaping hole appearing in the land, as Phobos used the explosive impact to get him away from Elraine's attacks, as well as having the impact also knock back some of her attacks. Rising higher into the sky, he kept his spell safe, the sphere protected by layers of magic seals. "Haha! I, Phobos, am pleased and happy!" However, despite his boast, Phobos still recieved hits from the crystals that struck from below, making their way and striking him, evident by his bleeding and blood splatter on his black armor "But now." Phobos held out his sphere, condensing the light as it absorbed light, more and more, until the color began to shift and drain, becoming grey and colorless "I will bring a new sun now. Please don't go blind." With that said, Phobos sealed the sphere in the palm of his hand, all light vanishing, seeming as if the world had lost its color, despite it being a radius of effect that made the outside seem colorless as well. He openned his hand, unleashing a searing, blinding and intense light from his hand. "Heavenly Power!" Phobos declared at the top of his lungs, the light spreading and convering an enormous radius "Lucifer!" As if a new sun was created, a sphere formed, everything was consumed as it spread wider and wider, extending to consume Elraine and the reach the ground, sure to leave its mark. Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Slayer Royale